


Serpent Bearer

by Blackmoore



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Killer Harry Potter, Sadistic Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: The dark lord Ophiuchus is known as a parselmouth, he was called name's, name's that came to be truth because of his ability to speak to snake's he became a reject of the wizarding world his own family didn't want him as a half blood and being a Slytherin heir is not really well known to many pure blood's, a hermit dark lord that practice's magic that isn't allowed in his country
Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761841
Kudos: 7





	Serpent Bearer

His only companion would be his snake, his best friend the one that will always be by him no matter what he does or doesn't do

Ophiuchus looks at the food and started to eat it, as he started to think of his school year's, he killed one person in all of his school year's

well he was getting annoyed with the kid that bothered him alot about the scar on his forehead, annoyingly

It got him to question how easy it was to kill somebody, not that hard that he got pushed away from everyone that ever cared about him in his life

Nobody tried to save him either always getting put back in there, and learning how to use wandless magic to keep them in check, turning it against them

It was hilarious to watch and first then he got extremely bored with it, he has the power to hurt them as he saw fit, as they saw fit to hurt him for nothing more then for breathing as they saw fit

Everything they did, he did back tenfold, no matter how much they begged or whined, they didn't stop when he begged, so he never stopped when they begged

Ophiuchus shakes his head to clear his head of those thoughts of revenge, he's got his revenge he hurt them, like they hurt him

He even made his own uncle insane and made him kill himself, he was amused but he had to act like he was sad to sell it, he even had to cry, even though he felt no emotions for them

But he had to cry to prove to the wizarding world that he could not have done such atrocities, to the living, not even the dead

but now he's alone with his best friend, the only one that will always stay by him no matter his choices or the way he went in his life dark lord or light lord

He didn't care if Voldemort did or didn't do, just leave him out of it and he'll not care about the wizarding world as he can hide from anything Voldemort could throw at him

No matter, The great Albus Dumbledore couldn't see past his acting no matter what Albus tried to do, he never gave the information on what he did to his "family"


End file.
